Human
HUMAN Humans possess exceptional drive and a great capacity to endure and expand, and as such are currently the dominant race in the world. Their empires and nations are vast, sprawling things, and the citizens of these societies carve names for themselves with the strength of their sword arms and the power of their spells. Humanity is best characterized by its tumultuousness and diversity, and human cultures run the gamut from savage but honorable tribes to decadent, devil-worshiping noble families in the most cosmopolitan cities. Human curiosity and ambition often triumph over their predilection for a sedentary lifestyle, and many leave their homes to explore the innumerable forgotten corners of the world or lead mighty armies to conquer their neighbors, simply because they can. The physical characteristics of humans are as varied as the world's climes. From the dark-skinned tribesmen of the southern continents to the pale and barbaric raiders of the northern lands, humans possess a wide variety of skin colors, body types, and facial features. Generally speaking, humans' skin color assumes a darker hue the closer to the equator they live. ABILITIES Humans may choose one of the following Advanced Attribute abilities: Advanced Charisma: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Humans receive a +2 racial bonus to Charisma based skills. Advanced Constitution: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Humans receive a +2 racial bonus to Constitution based skills. Advanced Dexterity: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Humans receive a +2 racial bonus to Dexterity based skills. Advanced Intelligence: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Humans receive a +2 racial bonus to Intelligence based skills. Advanced Strength: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Humans receive a +2 racial bonus to Strength based skills. Advanced Wisdom: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Humans receive a +2 racial bonus to Wisdom based skills. Humans may choose one of the following Background abilities: Heart of the Fields: Prerequisites: None Humans born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a +5 bonus to any one Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. Heart of the Mountains: Prerequisites: None Humans born in the mountains are skilled at negotiating heights and precipices. They gain a +2 bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. Heart of the Sea: Prerequisites: None Humans born near the sea are always drawn to it. They gain a +2 bonus on Profession (sailor) and Swim checks. They can hold their breath twice as long as normal, and spellcasters gain a +4 bonus on concentration checks when attempting to cast spells underwater. Heart of the Slums: Prerequisites: None Humans who eke out a life in a city's teeming slums must be quick and clever. They gain a +2 bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks, and a +4 bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition, they may roll twice vs disease, taking the better roll. Heart of the Snows: Prerequisites: None Humans born in chilly climates treat cold climates less severe than others. They gain a +2 bonus vs the effects of cold climates, on any check to avoid slipping and falling, and to AR vs trip attacks. This bonus applies on Acrobatics and Climb checks made in slippery conditions. Heart of the Streets: Prerequisites: None Humans from bustling cities are skilled with crowds. They gain a +1 bonus to AR when adjacent to at least two other allies and +2 to Stealth checks made to hide in plain sight. Crowds do not count as difficult terrain for them. Heart of the Sun: Prerequisites: None Humans born in tropical climates treat hot climates less severe than others. They also gain a +2 bonus vs the effects of a hot climate, as well as +2 vs poison and distraction. Heart of the Wilderness: Prerequisites: None Humans raised in the wild learn the hard way that only the strong survive. They gain a +5 bonus to Survival checks. They also can survive critical damage for an extra 2 rounds. Humans also receive the following racial abilities: Silver Tongued: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Humans tend to be versed in the gift of gab and have a way with words, because of this humans gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks. Heroic: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Ambition alone drives countless humans, and for many, adventuring serves as a means to an end. Humans live for the thrill of adventure and gain 1 extra CP per event. Special: This stacks with the Blood of Heroes Fighter class ability. Multitalented: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Humans hail from myriad regions and backgrounds, and as such can fill any role within an adventuring party. Humans may multiclass once without paying the multiclass penalty. However, any multiclassing beyond the first is subjected to the normal 5 CP penalty per class. Fearless: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Human are driven by the need to adventure and explore, and find themselves relying on unwavering courage. Humans gain a +2 racial bonus against fear effects. Category:Races